


Lie Detector

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Series: The Great Iruma Miu's Harmless(?) Experiments [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Clingy Saihara Shuichi, Confused Momota Kaito, Cute, Fluff, Guilty Oma Kokichi, Hugs, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Shuichi is force-fed a pill by Miu which allows him to see through lies.





	Lie Detector

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is appreciated, but mainly, I hope you enjoy it.  
I really need to write a better summary  
If I made any mistakes, please tell me.

Shuichi should have known the second that Miu wobbled over to him that something was wrong. Well, he did realize that something was wrong but just didn’t know what her intentions were. He remembered taking a few steps back when she’d approached him but her wobbling had ended up convincing him that she was harmless.

“Pooichi,” Miu giggled, adding onto her harmlessness. Shuichi caught her as she tripped and fell forward with a shriek of terror. He couldn’t see her face as she smirked from her position. She turned around, tears starting to form in her eyes, okay, she might have been actually scared by the fact that she had actually tripped while trying to fake one.

“Iruma-san, are you drunk?” Shuichi asked for lack of a better question. Miu nodded and that really should’ve tipped off the alarm bell that Shuichi had inside of him. There wasn’t the smell of alcohol lingering on her clothes so he knew that she was drunk, so why was she acting like this?

“Poooooooiiiichiiiii,” Miu called out as she pretended to be drunk. With jerky movements, she turned herself around so that she was now facing the detective. She gigged a bit more at the stupid face Shuichi was making. Honestly, it wasn’t that surprising. Who wouldn’t be able to resist her amazing body?

She sensed her chance as Shuichi tried to pry her off of him. Her eyes zeroed onto Shuichi’s face with a scary determination. She had to admit Shuichi’s reflexes were quick but she’s been practicing as best as she could so she was quicker than Shuichi. 

She smirked as she grabbed onto Shuichi’s wrist and slammed the shorter male into the wall. Shuichi was winded on impact and let out an undignified squawk that made Miu laugh in a very condescending way. The impact had actually hurt him and he groaned as he felt the pain bloom in his lower back.

“Bow before the great Iruma Miu!” She kept laughing as he caught his breath. 

“Iruma-san, what are you doing?” Shuichi asked after he had managed to catch his breath. He watched as her eyes narrowed at him and her face twisted into an annoyed expression.

“That is for me to know and for you to discover,” Miu mumbled as she pressed her other hand into Shuichi’s stomach.

“W-” Shuichi was cut off as Miu shoved 2 pills into his mouth before he could say anything. She removed her hand only to realize that Shuichi was planning to spit them out. She groaned and stuck her hand agaisnt his mouth. She hoped that he wouldn’t be as disgusting as she assumed Kokichi would be and try to lick her hand or something. Pooichi wasn’t that kind of guy and she was right. Shuichi looked like he was caught in a dilemma and eventually ended up swallowing the pills. 

“Iruma-san, what were those?” Shuichi asked, voice firm as he looked at her. He watched, guiltless as she shrunk in front of her and had her scared expression on.

“Y-You see! I the great genius Iruma Miu created…” She looked around them as if scared to be caught by someone. She leaned in so that she could whisper into his ear.

“What did you create?” Shuichi asked, his throat was seriously parched at this point and he couldn’t wait until Miu explained so then he could go get water into his system,

“I created a lie detector pill. I’ve been thinking that it would be useful to see if Kokichi is lying,” Miu mumbled and those got away from him.

“You what?” Shuichi yelped out, it made Miu flinched but it wasn’t really particularly loud. Tears and snot were starting to form on her face as she looked at him.

“I t-thought that it could be useful!” Miu countered, her voice shaking.

“Am I supposed to… feel so parched?” Shuichi croaked out. Hod had this pill dried him out so quickly? He wondered as he struggled to swallow.

“Ah, yes it is! Had you let me explained earlier I would have warned you!” Miu raised her hand and looked at him as if to say that it was his fault.

“Are there any other side-effects?” Shuichi asked, his voice was breaking down at various points of his short sentences.

“Uhhhh… you’ll be more clingy I think and you’ll need a lot of water. That’s it,” Miu regained her composure of certainty. Shuichi couldn’t help but feel like Miu was still hiding things from him but this wasn’t important right now. Miu trailed behind him as he walked over to the dining hall, he assumed she was mentally taking notes of how he was reacting to her drug.

“Water, please,” Shuichi croaked out and sat down on a chair. Kirumi appeared a few seconds later and served him the water he had asked for.

“Are you okay?” Kirumi asked, full of concern.

“Yeah, he was practicing with Tenko for a while so he’s parched,” Miu answered as Shuichi gulped down his drink quickly and in a graceless manner. The water was cool and it felt great. After he finished his cup of water, he thanked Kirumi and went to pour himself another cup of water. He felt like even if he drank 3 cups he wouldn’t have enough. However, halfway through his second cup he felt much better and wasn’t nearly as thirsty anymore.

He went back into the dining room where more of his friends had gathered. Kokichi was ordering from Kirumi while Kaede sat next to Tsumugi, complimenting her on her cosplay skills or something of the like. He saw down in front of Kokichi and looked at Miu who got the message and started improvising. 

“So I was thinking about creating a machine that would let you read while you slept,” Shuichi zoned out and his attention focused on Kokichi. Said boy was most likely annoyed at Miu and was probably calling her names at the moments but the only thing he could think of was that he really wanted to give the boy a hug at the moment.

“Saihara-chan?” Kokichi asked, noticing the stare his boyfriend was showing him. Kokichi was ready to blush at Shuichi’s boldness. He wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at him.

“You’re cute,” Shuichi muffled himself from saying the last part out loud. It came out weirdly but Shuici just pretended that he had coughed. Kokichi gave him a weird look and he heard a voice telling him that it was more of a concerned look.

“Are you okay, Saihara-chan? Are you like choking or something?” Kokichi asked, confused at his boyfriend’s weird behaviour.

“Oma-kun, come with me to go see Kaito later. I have something to ask you,” Shuichi said, regaining his composure. Miu’s drugs had some really inconvenient side effects.

Shuichi got up, greeted Tsumugi, Kaede and thanking Kirumi before he left the room. Kokichi could use his handbook to figure out where he was. He focused on finding Kaito. He finally did find him and when he did, Miu was still following closely behind them.

“Momota-kun,” Shuichi acknowledged with a small smile. 

“Shuichi!” Kaito yelled, turning around, face full of fear. Shuichi had momentarily forgotten that Kaito was scared of just about anything scary.

“Saihara-chan, Momota-chan! It’s soooo gooood to see you,” Kokichi singsonged and got closer. Shuichi heard him say that the tone he used was a lie.

“If you think seeing us is actually a good thing why don’t you just greet us normally?” Suichi asked and was confused when Kokichi’s mouth dropped a bit from shock. He watched the smaller boy make a split-second decision and turning his shocked expression into a crafty smile that never meant anything good.

“No way Shuichi, you can clearly tell that Kokichi meant it when he greeted us in such a boring way. Never thought you would fall for it,” Kaito looked at Shuichi sideways with a concerned expression. At this point, Shuichi still hadn’t figured out that 2+2 equaled 4 and was mildly confused.

“Even as a guy as stupid as Momota-chan is able to figure it out, just how stupid can you be, Shumai?” Kokichi grinned and Shuichi wondered how Kaito hadn’t heard Kokichi’s “I’m just kidding nishishi, Shumai isn’t stupid and neither is Kaito although maybe a bit,” that followed his previous sentence.

“Why do you, oh,” Shuichi finally put 2 and 2 together and got the 4 that he should’ve gotten a lot earlier.

“Are you okay?” Kaito looked very confused at him and Shuichi slowly nodded in understanding.

“You shouldn’t like so much, that makes 2 lies in 2 sentences,” Shuichi finally finished. He didn’t want to look like an idiot.

“Saihara-chan, I hate you! You’ve ruined my plan to fool Bakaito,” Kokichi shook his head. Shuichi wanted to shake his own head, that was 2 lies more and he could feel the guilt Kokichi had from the first lie. Kokichi walked off and left Kaito with Shuichi.

“Bakaito? Are you sure you’re okay, Shuichi? You must be tired, here! I’ll come with you because I’m Momota Kaito, luminary of the stars!” Kaito yelled, pumping himself up with adrenaline.

“Alright then,” Shuichi giggled a bit. He wasn’t entirely into their conversation and didn’t even remember the walk back to their dorms however he does remember saying goodbye to Kaito and watching as the other left. The second he was sure no one was watching anymore, he went up the stairs and knocked on Kokichi’s dorm room.

“Huh?” He heard a voice inside ask. A few seconds later, Kokichi opened the door and when he saw Shuichi, he grinned and pulled the other boy into the room.

“Ko…” Shuichi trailed off and before he could stop himself, he picked up Kokichi and went to sit on the bed, putting the smaller boy into his laps. He heard Kokichi splutter and shoot random questions out of confusion but Shuichi wasn’t paying attention. It was nice, burying his face into the crook of Kokichi’s neck and inhaling his scent.

“Shumai? Does this have anything to do with why you suddenly turned into a lie detector? Maybe it also has to do with why she was following you around,” Kokichi asked. Shuichi nodded into his shoulder. 

“Nishishi! I knew something was off with the way you were acting… Shuichi, hey, Shuichi,” Kokichi tried to get his attention. Shuichi lifted his head and looked at Kokichi’s portrait.

“Yes?” Shuichi asked.

“I’m sorry about saying I hated you earlier. Even if you knew that I was lying, I never should’ve said that. You know that sometimes I just can’t help myself,” Kokichi muttered and looked at his boyfriend.

Without a warning, Shuichi laid down abruptly. He heard Kokichi squeak as he was forced to do the same. He pulled Kokichi closer to him and gently set him on the bed beside himself. He smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a kiss that he hoped could transfer all his love into it.

“I know, don’t worry about it. I could see how flustered you were and the way you ran off wasn’t exactly all natural either. Hey, it’s okay, I deserve it for having used such an underhanded method,” Shuichi smiled, hand going to push some of Kokichi’s hair from his face. He watched as the purple-haired boy’s face relax into his touch.

“Iruma-chan?” Kokichi asked, eyes drooping. His boyfriend was adorable. Shuichi couldn’t help but think about that as he nodded softly. Soon enough, the smaller boy fell asleep. A peaceful smile bloomed and he could help but feel peaceful as he held his boyfriend close to him and joined him in the land of dreams.

“You better not fall asleep in there or else that will get rid of the effects of the pill!” Miu grumbled in her lab as she furiously created her next great invention in an unmatched fury that pushed her concentration even more. Kiibo did not dare go to Miu for maintenance and settled on the next day.

In terms of results, Miu gives experiment E-1 a positive result.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can private message me on Instagram (isaac_not_newton3) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
